Problem: Jessica is a gardener. She plants $11$ rows of daisies in a garden. Each row has $12$ daisies. How many daisies did Jessica plant in the garden?
Answer: The number of daisies that Jessica planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of daisies planted in each row. The product is $11\text{ rows of daisies} \times 12\text{ daisies per row}$ $11\text{ rows of daisies} \times 12\text{ daisies per row} = 132$ daisies